


purple teardrops, cherry pie

by earltrancy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: loving you is cherry pie, 'cause you know that baby i, i'm your biggest fan, i'll follow you until you love me__________2009; dan howell has a bit of a crush on his favorite youtuber, amazingphil. phil lester has a bit of a crush on his favorite cam boy, danieldreamx_.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from lady gaga's paparazzi. i'm gay, karen.

_danieldreamx_ is LIVE now on sweetvices - click here_

Phil always couldn’t help but cringe a little when the black and pink notification popped up on his computer screen. Had to admit, the site definitely put effort into keeping up their “emo boy MySpace profile” theme.

He clicked on it anyway. Logged into the website, and sent a donation to join the stream.

 _ **Daniel Dream <3:** hi guys, good to see you ^_^ i’ll start streaming in just a sec!_

Phil smiled and winced, felt his heart squeeze. _Cute._

A moment later, Phil heard the telltale crackle of a computer microphone, and then Daniel Dream popped up on his screen, tongue poking out between his lips as he set up his camera just right.

“… Mm, there we go. Hi, internet. ’M so glad you came to see me.”

The familiar soft, posh voice washed over Phil like a tide of calm; he sighed contently, despite not being able to think of one thing more embarrassing than having a crush on a cam boy.

 _“Hi Daniel, I didn’t know you were streaming today,_ said Lacey,” Daniel read off, smiling softly. “What a pretty name. I didn’t know I was either, to be honest, Lacey. Something got me in the mood, and I got started, but I was lonely…”

He smirked and looked down away from the camera, covered his face with his hand curled in the too-long sleeve of a too-big sweater. Phil wished he could go ease his loneliness. 

To be fair, it’s not like Phil’s crush was utterly baseless, purely sexual fantasy. Because Daniel wasn’t like most cam boys - as far as Phil knew, anyway, which admittedly wasn’t far.

But Daniel talked when he streamed, not just dirty - though he was really good at that. He’d just talk about his day, and his hobbies; he’d have little conversations with people in the chat, and he even seemed like he remembered people who joined often. 

He was sweet, and soothing, and made the whole thing feel so personal, which Phil supposed might be why Daniel had drawn in a few thousand followers. 

_“Poor Daniel, we’ll keep you company,_ says Thomas, aw, how sweet are you?” Daniel giggled, shifting position so the camera caught him cupping himself over his jeans. “Mm, I’m really glad you are, all of you - hnn, wait -”

Daniel turned to the side as he shoved the skinnies down around his knees, showing off his ass to them before turning back, fisting his hard-on and sighing contently. “God, that’s - mm, that’s better. I was hard all while I was setting up for you guys, I tugged my jeans back on so I wouldn’t touch until I could show you.” There was a bit of a whine in Daniel’s voice, but Phil could sense smugness in the tone.

 _“You’re bigger than I thought you would be_ \- ha,” Daniel smirked, one hand fiddling with his bracelets when he paused to show off his cock to the camera. “Mhmm, I get that a lot, Jesse. I’m also probably taller than you think I am. And I’m glad you joined the stream, I hope you stay.”

If Phil could put a voice to the phrase annoyingly charming, it would be Dan’s. It was sexy and sultry and the slightest bit self-satisfied, _so_ aware that he was _so_ wanted. It was a voice that Phil wanted to make shake and tremble and cry out his name. 

Phil also wanted to learn every nuance of Daniel’s voice, every rise and fall, every word that was affected by that fancy Southern accent, and somehow that thought felt creepier than the first, but he couldn’t help it. Phil felt, like… _close_ to this guy. It was stupid, and it made him feel weird, but it was true. 

_“So you came on_ \- mmh - _came on just because you needed someone to tell you that you could touch? That’s adorable, Daniel._ Mmn, you - ” He gives a lopsided grin, cheeks flushed and panting a little, “ - you know me so well, Lukas, baby. I was hoping you were on, know you love telling me what to do.”

When Phil heard Daniel say his pseudonym, he swore he felt his heart stop beating. Because of course Daniel would remember him, Phil certainly showed up enough - and paid enough - for him to, but he still got crazy butterflies every time. He really wished his paranoia would allow him to be Phil everywhere online, like he was on YouTube, if only just to hear Daniel say it. 

“Fuck, guys, listen to this one,” Daniel chuckled, but Phil felt a little smug at the whine in his tone. _“Aww, did you miss me? Y-you’re_ \- hhmn - _you’re such a cutie, why don’t you fuck yourself on your fingers for me then?_ How vulgar of you, you never swear,” he teased, and Phil gave a little laugh like they were in the same room. 

“Mmn, shit, but I wanna,” continued Daniel, in a mumble, and Phil saw him stretch before showing the camera his lube, drizzling a bit on his fingers and licking them - “’S cherry flavored,” he explained - then leaning back and spreading his legs to get the shot of him fingering himself, his jeans still around one ankle. 

He didn’t talk for a while then, but that was okay with Phil, who was bucking up into his own hand watching Daniel, listening to him, his imagination making Phil the one stretching him open, or vice versa, or whatever, he was already so close, and when he came he was hit with a spike of guilt that made him close the tab before Daniel even looked up again.

Phil sighed softly, cleaning himself up, pulling his boxers back on, and trying to convince himself that he was _not_ incredibly weird while washing his hands.

After about twenty minutes of scrolling through tumblr, Phil got another notification - this time on his phone, from Twitter.

_**@danisnotonfire:** hi Phil! i loved your new video ^_^ sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, I just got done with something haha_


	2. Chapter 2

Moaning softly around two fingers covered in his own cum, Dan’s blissed-out brain was suddenly plagued with the question of whether he was alone, whether anyone actually got off watching him.

Of course, the number on the screen and the messages in the chat gave him his answer. The intrusive thought just pricked through his vulnerable, orgasm-hazed mind for a moment; he pushed it away, sighing and smiling at his webcam. “Mm, that was nice. Really nice - You look beautiful, says Jamie, awh, that’s really nice, too.”

Dan pulled his sleeves back down over his hands and made paws at the screen, then giggled, giving a “Rawr!” and giggling more.

“Wow, I’m so cringey. And I think I’m really more of a kitten than a lion anyway - or something even more harmless, like a butterfly. You’re so cute, you look sleepy; I am sleepy, Kay, for sure, I’m probably going to go to bed in a bit, or try to anyway. Thank you all for seeing me, and for donating, I love you! Goodnight, you guys.” Dan made a heart with his hands before closing the stream, then traded his laptop for his phone while he cleaned himself up a bit.

When he laid back in bed, Dan opened Tumblr by sheer reflex - and smiled much wider than he should have at seeing the first post on his dashboard, a reblog of the AmazingPhil video from earlier that day.

It was still kind of strange to Dan, seeing Phil’s face in his thumbnails and thinking ‘my friend’. But the nicest kind of strange. He still had no idea why someone like Phil… 

_hey, don’t say that! as far as i’m concerned, you’re a sweet guy i met on twitter with good taste in music. we’re on a level playing field, dan, i promise!_

… Dan let the thought fall flat, smiling to himself. He’d screenshotted the message a few weeks ago when Phil had sent it, but he had it memorized by now. He could practically hear Phil’s cute, bouncy voice saying it, reassuring him. Sitting beside him, patting his shoulder, maybe some Muse playing in the background…

That would be nice, Dan thought. He’d love to just sit and talk with Phil sometime.

Of course, he’d also love to kiss him until his lips bruise, but that was besides the point.

Shaking his head to himself, Dan turned over in bed and typed up a message to Phil about his video, since he usually did that anyway - Phil answered within a couple of minutes. 

_**@AmazingPhil:** hi, dan! thank you so much! cx don’t worry, i was a little busy too_

_**@AmazingPhil:** but i’m glad you messaged, I would have missed you!_

Dan couldn’t keep a grin off his face - miss him! Phil would have missed him! 

_**@danisnotonfire:** how cute lol~ i messaged bc i missed you, guess we’re on the same page_

__________

Phil snorted reading the message, but smiled. Dan was fun and easy to talk to, even if he was a bit flirty. It went well with his personality, actually.

Plus, Phil was glad he was getting to see more of Dan’s personality - at first he was surprised by the coquettish and even sexual humor coming from his shy, geeky friend, but he supposed it meant Dan was getting more comfortable with him, and Phil was glad of that. Dan was a funny, amusing person - he’d mentioned liking theater, and Phil could definitely see the entertainer in him. 

_**@AmazingPhil:** i think that makes you the cute one, dan cx_

_**@AmazingPhil:** how was your day? did you watch that anime i sent you?_

_**@danisnotonfire:** yeah, i got the link! it looks pretty awesome so far!_

As the conversation went on, Phil felt himself smiling. Something about Dan was so comfortable. He was sure he was right that they would be good friends.

__________

 _ **@danisnotonfire:** so tiredddd_

_**@danisnotonfire:** literally cannot keep my eyes open_

_**@AmazingPhil:** xD go to bed, dan_

_**@danisnotonfire:** ughhhh but philllll_

_**@danisnotonfire:** i guess i should i have classes tomorrow_

_**@AmazingPhil:** sweet dreams!! no tumblr, just sleep_

_**@danisnotonfire:** fine mum :// goodnight_

_**@AmazingPhil:** goodnight, dan c:_

Dan sighed, smiling shallowly at the screen until it turned off and left the room in darkness. 

Phil was sweet and enthusiastic and made Dan’s days so much brighter. He was thankful to have a friend in him. 

The silly little crush would go away eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is so short i'm Trying My Best


	3. Chapter 3

There was absolutely nothing in the world Dan hated more than university. 

He knew that; he was damn sure of it, in fact. But he kept it tucked off in the back of his mind to clear space for the seemingly endless legal jargon that he talked himself into studying. With how well he was able to convince himself he cared, he really would make a good lawyer. 

Still, even a student lying to himself with the finesse of a professional could only stand to study for so long.

"Fuck it," Dan proclaimed eloquently, letting his library chair roll out behind him as he stood up.

His study group looked up at him from around the table, mostly amused as they all knew Dan fairly well. "I'm going to the refectory for a soda, does anyone else want anything?"

A few people piped up, along with a girl named Rebecca who said, "I'll go with you, I need to stretch my legs." 

Dan shrugged and went along with it, holding the library door open for her as they left. Rebecca was nice enough, and he didn't mind the company.

"So, how's it going, Howell?" asked Rebecca in a chipper tone, looking up at Dan with a friendly grin. "Legislation and Regulatory State not quite tickling your fancy?"

He had to laugh at that, and nodded in response. "You could say that."

"A lot of this is boring, but I console myself thinking about how someday I'll get to argue with people for a living," Rebecca answered with enthusiasm, and Dan laughed again. Law was certainly Rebecca's calling, that much was clear. 

The two chatted as they walked across campus to the refectory, both pulling out their phones as they did because hey, they'd been studying for the past hour and a half, give them a break.

"... Dan?" Rebecca's sentence had trailed off as she noticed her friend wasn't listening, but she grinned when she saw him blushing at his screen. "Oooh, is that the guy?"

Dan suddenly looked up, rolling his eyes when Rebecca laughed at him. "Yes, Becky, he would be 'the guy'."

"Don't call me Becky!" Rebecca grumbled playfully, pinching Dan's arm. "Now what did he do that was so cute?"

_**@AmazingPhil:** daaaaaaan_

_**@AmazingPhil:** oh i forgot you have a study group today :(_

_**@AmazingPhil:** well! i know you don't like studying very much, but you're super smart so i know you can do it! and then you can come talk to me because i'm bored. plzzzz_

"... He's like the sweetest person I know, I swear," Dan half-mumbled, reading the messages again.

Rebecca smiled knowingly, leaning against the soda machine as Dan examined it. "You've got it bad, Howell."

"Can't argue with that one.” 

———————

_**@danisnotonfire:** ugh i'm home finally_

After enough studying to literally kill a person – “That's not how you use the word literally, Dan,” he could hear Rebecca chastising in his mind – the first thing Dan did when he got home to his dorm was curl up in bed with his laptop, and of course, message Phil. 

**_@AmazingPhil:_ ** _dan!! yay!!_

_**@AmazingPhil:** i didn't realize those groups were so long :00 that must be so tiring!! what all did you do? _

_**@danisnotonfire:** so. much. studying. T_T_

_**@AmazingPhil:** studying… in your study group… how tragic_

_**@danisnotonfire:** wow rude_

_**@AmazingPhil:** i mean it! i have traumatic memories of studying! i get war flashbacks!_

_**@AmazingPhil:** i commend you for your efforts, brave hero!_

Fuck, he was so adorable. 

__________ 

Dan woke up the next with his usual utter dread for his morning classes – and his usual three snoozes on his alarm causing his usual rush to get to said classes. 

His friend Jess had told him once that he must have some kind of fetish for stressing himself out, and that was what ran through his mind as he slid into his seat in the lecture hall, just barely in time. 

International Law was one of the few classes Dan actually found somewhat interesting, but that didn't stop him from checking his phone within five minutes of the lecture. 

_**@AmazingPhil:** i guess you were pretty tired xP goodnight dan! have nice dreams_

… He must've fallen asleep messaging Phil.  
When Dan tuned back in to taking notes, he was still smiling. 

__________ 

_**@AmazingPhil:** hey do you have Skype?_

_**@danisnotonfire:** um, yeah why? _

_**@AmazingPhil:** -_-_

_**@AmazingPhil:** because i want to call you, obviously, you weirdo_

_**@AmazingPhil:** if that's okay? like, i wouldn't mind listening to you rant, and talking is probably more helpful than typing it, especially since you've been typing like all day_

Dan’s heart did a ballet twirl in his chest – how was Phil so kind? 

His unfortunate friend had ended up on the receiving end of the famed Dan-hates-uni venting that evening, the kind that was usually sequestered to angsty posts on his abandoned MySpace or texts to his brother, and the kind that left dry tears on his face because he couldn't be bothered to get out of bed for tissues. He hadn't meant to, kind of felt like a ponce even while he was doing it, and even more now. Something about Phil was just safe. 

That was cheesy. Whatever. 

Dan thanked Phil and apologized again for being so annoying _(you're not! you're my friend, dan),_ and Phil sent Dan his Skype name and stubbornly (adorably) claimed that he wasn't replying to Dan until he added him there. 

So Dan rolled his eyes, smiling like a dork, and opened Skype. 

With a notification for two new messages. Who would Skype him while he was at class? 

_– Hey, Daniel! Sent you a donation for something from your wishlist ~ you'll look so pretty in it, you have such good taste  
– [image attached] _

Ah. Fuck. Wrong account. 

Well, that could have been horrible. 

After swapping to his main Skype again, he requested Phil with the message: _hey nerd_

_**phil:** i know you are but what am i? _

_**dan:** oh, very mature._

_**phil:** ^_^_

_**phil:** do you wanna call? _

_**dan:** can it be just voice? it's dark and i look like shit anyway _

_**phil:** i wouldn't judge, but sure_

_**phil:** just a second _

_**phil** is calling…_

__________ 

“Hey.” 

Phil smiled when the bubbly Skype ringtone gave way to a voice. Dan's voice. 

“Hey, loser.” 

“I know you are, but what am I?” 

Phil giggled, crying indignantly, “You can't just copy me!” 

“Well, I just did,” Dan quipped, and Phil could tell from his voice that he was smirking, though he wasn't sure how. 

“I like your voice,” Phil said after a moment. “It's –” 

“– Posh, yeah,” Dan interjected. “I get that a lot.” 

Phil laughed again, light and fond. “Well, yes, posh,” he agreed, “Though I was going to say warm.” Yeah, warm. Familiar and soft, like an old hoodie. 

“That's sweet,” Dan answered, then added, shyly, “Thank you. For, for wanting to help. I mean, because you do. Help.” 

“That's what friends are for, Dan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope people are still reading this even though i update slowly lol.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh


End file.
